Bully Fanon Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki's Community noticeboard. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, requests for promotion, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from Bully Fanon Wiki staff. Any new topics should be added above any topics with a check mark (✓) beside them. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Abandoned Characters ✓ The listed characters will be deleted. Any other abandoned characters are to be decided on by staff members whether they stay or go. Authors who create inappropriate content will be guided by staff members in order to reach proper Wiki standards. Movement to create more strict guidelines as to what characters classify as being abandoned. With recent events, there's too many characters being dumped on here that are subpar and pretty much just a couple sentences thrown down to make "cool" and "tough" and "hot" characters, accompanied by Google Image search pictures. I don't think the pages created by authors who do that and then dip out deserve to be memorialized in the same way that the characters created by users who actually worked hard and had their time on the wiki are. That said, they're also filling up the wiki. When you hit random page, you're more likely to land on an abandoned character from a user who spent a day on the wiki than anything else. I don't really think that's fair to the authors who actually work hard on their content. Anyways, after posting this, I'm going to flag the OCs I think should be deleted. I'm not gonna lie, it's taking a lot of restraint to not just go and do it without asking anybody... but I'm trying to be fair. So please, honest opinions here. We'll open voting later. Reasons I will be flagging for: * Cookie-cutter characters (a la Westside style, basically having like 3-5 "types" of characters; the tough one, the hot one, the depressed one, etc with little to no variation nor effort) * Spent a week or less on the wiki without any form of interaction with any other user (basically just dump and run) Kai Olsen, Lee Nottle (this character's author deleted everything on the page and then it was restored by Jeff, but I'm pretty sure that meant he was gearing up to leave), Courtney Vincent, Adrian Vincent) * Atrocious page formatting & disregard for any major policies (Vinny Vincent) * Using Google Images of people who are not actors - Soda (Talk) 23:31, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :I did that thing with Mr. Luntz's character really early on in the wiki when we didn't have policies or anything, and I should've just minded my own business there in retrospect. :For deleting OC pages, what I think is that people ought to be given a chance to expand them, but there ought to be a way to clean up the crap. So, if it hasn't actually appeared in a fanfic, it probably should be deleted. Even for regular users of the wiki, even if you've got an idea for a fanfic, maybe at least write the first chapter or two to make sure the character has legs before creating the page for it. :Any crappy OC page that hasn't been edited since 2018 started should be fair grounds for deleting. :Pictures of real people mostly shouldn't be used - I don't have a problem with a page like Bentley You having a picture of a person who helped inspire a character, but pages like Courtney Vincent that are all google search images shouldn't have those image. :That's something I might consider making a policy or guideline going forward - fanfic first, OC articles second (it's why I have no OCs on the wiki - I made a few back on the Bully Wiki forums when they were a thing, but I'm m far too lazy to write a fanfic so I didn't clutter the wiki up with them) :Just my thoughts of the moment. Jeff (talk· ) 02:22, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, speaking of pages like Kai Olsen - I wouldn't have an issue with those pages continuing to exist if anyone could actually find the fanfic they're supposedly in. Like if someone wanted to post their fanfic on Fanfiction.net but make a page on the wiki for their characters, that I wouldn't have a problem with, providing the storie(s) they appeared in were linked to their articles. Jeff (talk· ) 02:26, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::The Bentley You page is fine with the google image; that's why I said google images of people who are not actors. I was thinking more of KGB's usage of images of teachers taken from school websites--not actors, but still people whose picture will come up in a google image search. Using images of an actor is different--they more or less agreed to that type of thing by accepting and embracing their fame. :::That might be a good policy to implant, though I'd extend it to RP characters, too, since a lot of people nowadays tend to gravitate more towards that than writing actual fiction. :::The Kai Olsen one I mainly put up because the user spent I think three days on here? Though of the pages I listed it's definitely one of the more thought out ones. Soda (Talk) 21:15, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::: This is probably closed, I just thought I would get my thoughts in on it. I don't think that is a good idea to do fanfic before characters policy. That will be a negative move for creativity. Some people like to work on characters before working on the actual story. Get all the information of the character there, fully fleshed out, then work on the story. Saying you have to a story or a RP before characters will turn a lot of people away. :::: I'm all for seeing some much better characters, and content. But we don't want to put too much pressure on new members. Remember I mentioned Sims Wiki? They have a completely strict policy to a point where they have a bot to make sure all content has the correct grammar by US standards. Now that is major off putting. :::: I came up with the writing club to help people. I propose this instead; if a member joins who makes terrible characters, and seriously lacking content, we politely encourage them to go to the writing club board, and get help. Rather than breath down their neck, in a "Clean up your page, or get deleted!" kind of way, we have a more community way of helping them. WayfinderOwl (talk) 22:09, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Well, seeing as no real case was made for the characters I listed, I'm going to go ahead and delete them. Kai's page is alright since it seems generally well put together, the others just kinda seemed half assed. As for a policy with fanfiction before OCs, I agree it's not necessary, but I don't see a point in making characters and putting them up and then never using them for anything ever. As with most things, staff members should just use their best judgement. Soda (Talk) 01:11, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Demotions ✓ Staff has been reorganized for the time being as some staff members simply stepped down while others did not make a case for themselves. Next topic of the day: I'm thinking about starting to hand out demotions. I'm noticing a lot of people with administrative (this includes everything from bureaucrat to just rollback rights, but I'm not naming any names nor any categories) powers not using them, at least not for the good of the wiki. I don't mean to get all apathetic, but this place is a mess. Vandalism slips by for days. Nobody updates the front page if I don't do it. Canon pages are rarely ever created, and instead, we have arguments over keeping fanon pages. I'm honestly getting tired of it and I'm 100% ready to start demoting people for it. It's gotten to the point where I question a community vote since nobody uses their tools correctly. I guess, more than anything, this is kind of a general warning to start stepping up your game when it comes to administrative tools. There are 8 staff members on this wiki that maybe 10 people visit regularly. There should not be this much vandalism and fights and arguments happening if 80% of the users on the wiki are supposedly staff members. - Soda (Talk) 02:20, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :I don't want to be the unpopular one here but if no discussion arises from this within the next week or so I'm just going to talk to Michael and we're going to start demoting those with admin powers who haven't done anything administrative within the past 6 months, which, honestly, is pretty fair. If you want to talk to me if you think you're in danger of being demoted please feel free to send me a message, either on here or in private. Soda (Talk) 21:01, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I was just thinking about what I wanted to say. I'm not around here too much but most of what I do do here is admin type work, plus you never know when cross-wiki cleanup between here and Bully Wiki is going to be needed. If you decide you want me to step down though I'll just do it on my own instead of making you all vote on it. ::As far as other users go, there's a feature called that lets you look at what percentage a user's edits are in all the different kinds of talk pages. So any admin whose mostly active on blog comments and doesn't edit mainspace much should be the first ones up against the wall, IMO. Then there's also where you can look up on which admins are actually using their admin tools. If it were me I'd also be ready to desysop users who don't use the tools for anything other than deleting their own blogs that they don't want anymore. Jeff (talk· ) 21:20, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I just sent you an email regarding some things I'd rather not shout out in public--also, good point. I agree with your second paragraph--that's definitely misuse of admin tools. Soda (Talk) 21:24, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::To my EDGY Yahoo email, right? Jeff (talk· ) 21:33, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Of course. The edgiest of edgy yahoo emails. Soda (Talk) 21:36, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Take mine away. I originally wanted rollback anyways. It was an honor that you gave them to me. It meant a lot, really. I've been so busy. I don't see vandalism against inactivity that can't be helped. If you are handing out demotions, take them away. Maybe one day when I can be more active, I can earn them back again. WayfinderOwl (talk) 21:46, May 20, 2018 (UTC)